All about Hope
by OnceReginaLP
Summary: Maybe it isn't all about timing. maybe It's all about Hope. I don't own all the characters, I just own the story. Inspired by Once Upon A Time, and by some tweets from @/Imagine OQ on twitter.


All about Hope

* * *

While they walked to go into Granny's, Regina kept asking herself If she had to tell everything to Robin.

They were walking like a real family. Robin, Roland and Regina. There was it, her definition of a really good family. Of course, Henry should have been there too, so they could have been a perfect one, but he was with Emma, who was his other mother.

When they were in front of the restaurant, they just looked at each other while Roland ran to the door. And then, they were kissing.  
Roland started to call Regina.

\- « Mom ! Please, hurry ! I'm hungry. »

She was totally shocked. He never had called her like this before. Of course she was happy. Suddenly, tears came up to her eyes. She didn't even know how to react. Robin looked at her and noticed the tears which were rolling down her cheeks. He put his hand on her cheeks and asked her if everything was ok.

\- « Yes. Really. I'm just happy. I love him and I love you and...

\- MOM ! DAD !

\- Look, I love you too, but, I think we should go inside. Otherwise, I think Roland will start being hangry. »

They laughed together.

They came into the Granny's and took part of the party organized to celebrate Marian's new life in New York with a man she had met there. She had called Emma two days ago to tell her she was finally happy and she'll never come back in Storybrooke.

When the party was over, everyone went back to their home. But when Regina opened the door in order to go to her place too, Henry asked her if he could talk to her.

\- « Mom are you okay ?

\- Why are you asking ?

\- I don't know, you didn't look really good tonight. I mean, you seemed, and still seem, happy, but you were stuck in your thoughts all night long.

\- That's nothing Henry.

\- I know that look, this is not a Nothing-Look. What's happening ?

\- I promise I'll tell you soon. Now go. Emma is waiting for you. »

Regina started to walk to catch Robin and Roland up but Henry called her once again.

\- « Mom wait. I love you. And I'll love him or her too. »

And then, he ran to Emma who was waiting for him.

* * *

How could he know it ? This was all Regina could think about during the next weeks. How Henry could have noticed. She only was pregnant since few weeks. And she didn't know how to tell it to Robin. But she knew she had to. She didn't know how he could react about it. They were soulmates and they knew it but they were only together for few months and she didn't know if he would be happy or if he would be scared because It's too soon.

* * *

One day, she had decided to prepare everything in order to tell him. She asked Will Scarlet to look for Roland during the entire night.

Then she cooked a dinner and brought it on the table. She went upstairs, put a dress, Robin's favorite, and went downstairs, to wait for him. When he finally went back home, he sat at the table. All the dinner was good and they were happy. Then, Robin asked

\- « Regina, how would you like to take the dessert next to the fireplace ? I've something to tell you.

\- That's sounds lovely. And to be honest, I've something to tell you too. »

Robin helped Regina to put the ice cream and the chocolate cake next to them, on the floor, just in front of the sofa.

\- « May I start ? » Robin asked.

Regina nodded.

\- « When I first met you, next to Zelena's farm, I'd never think we could be together at this moment. Actually, I thought that you would never want me. For me, it was love at first sight. Your way to tell me "Don't get in my way" just made me feel like I wanted to be in your way even more that you could think.  
And now, I have the chance to be in your life Regina. You don't even know how It's like to wake up every morning next to you. (tears started to rolling down his cheeks and hers too) Your beauty and your kindness bring me hope everyday. You're my second chance. Second chance of having happiness. Our family is the most precious thing I have and I'll protect it at all costs. You're my soulmate Regina. And I just wanted to tell you that I want to have another child. You have Henry and I have Roland but.. You see, I want us to have a child together. A child who will symbolize hope, hope in second chances, a child who could reunite our family. I love you more than anything Regina Mills. »

As Robin was staring at Regina, she couldn't stop crying. Happy tears obviously. And then after a quiet moment, she started to talk.

\- « Well, you're right, we are soulmates, and I love you more than anything Robin. But I've something to tell you too.. »

She made a little break, took a deep breathe and then she continued.

\- « We won't have to wait too longer to have this baby.. Robin I'm.. I'm pregnant »

Robin started to cry again. He took Regina on his arms and then, he kissed her like he never had done. There were like fireworks, and explosion of love and desire in this room. They decided to not eat the chocolate cake but to take the ice cream with them in their room.  
The night was pretty good for both of them, if you know what I mean.

* * *

When Regina and Robin couldn't hide that pregnancy anymore, they had decided to tell everyone that they were expecting a baby. Everyone took the good news, especially Emma who had fought to help Regina finding her happy ending.

The next day, they went at the hospital because they needed a control to see if the baby was good and to know if they were expecting a girl or a boy. They waited one hour in the waiting room because there were a lot of people who were arrived before them.

When came their turn, Whale asked Regina to lay on the examination table and he started the ultrasound scan. Whale was kind of shocked. He had tried to hide it but Robin had noticed it.

\- « Whale, what's happening ? And don't tell me "nothing" because I can see on your face that something's wrong.

\- Well, listen. Do you hear the heartbeats ?

\- Yes I do.

\- There are two heartbeats.

\- Mine and the baby, said Regina. I don't understand where the problem is.

\- If we count yours, there are three heartbeats. Congratulations Madam Mayor, there are two little babies in your belly. You are expecting twins. »

Tears were rolling down Regina and Robin's cheeks. They were so happy. They couldn't have been more actually. They just had learnt that they were expecting a girl and a boy. The family would finally be complete. There was it. Their happy ending. They had found it and they were aware of that.

* * *

Eight months. They were now at eight months of pregnancy. Everything was good, the babies were growing up as well as they could. The day before this one, they had started to prepare the room for their two wonders. They had started to paint the walls of the babies' room. But there wasn't enough paint. So, they had decided to go to the store, in order to buy another can of paint.

They took Roland with them and they went to the store, they bought what they needed and then, they went back inside the car. They started to drive in order to go back home. And then, the worst happened.. While Regina was talking to Robin, Robin looked at her, and then, before they could even see it, a car drove straight toward them and hit theirs. Robin and Regina's car continued its way and crashed against a wall.

* * *

\- « Hen.. Henry..

\- Mom ! You're awake.

\- Henry, what happened ? Oh.. My head.. My stomach.. Where's Robin ? I need to see him. Help me standing up please..

\- Mom, mom. Calm down. You're not going anywhere. You're staying here. I'm going to call Whale.

\- No Henry please, tell me what happened. Please..

\- A car hit yours, you've had a car crash.

\- Robin.. Is he..

\- Yes he is okay. He has a lot of injuries but he have survived. And you'll too.

\- But.. The babies...

\- I'm going to tell Whale that you're awake.

\- Henry, please... »

Once Henry had left the room, Regina cried more than she had ever done. She didn't know what had happened to her children.

When Whale went into the room, he started to look if everything was good about her. She had to stay a week, maybe two, in case of something went wrong but otherwise, everything was quite good. The injuries would be healed in few days and she'd survive. But when she asked him about her children, Whale hadn't have any choice. He had to tell her everything.

« Well, Regina.. Roland was a very strong little boy but, unfortunately, we did everything we could... I'm so sorry.. And for your babies, you.. You have lost the boy. The little girl is born but she's too weak. We put a tube on her throat to help her breathing, we are trying to keep her alive but it's hard. I know she will fight in order to live but I don't know if she will succeed. And, for Robin, he's fine. I mean, he has a lot of injuries but, he'll survive. And so will you. I think we'll take him to you in 30 minutes. Oh and, once again, I'm really sorry about what happened to you, to your family. »

At the moment Whale left the room, she felt like if all her life was destroyed. They were happy, they were about to have two wonderful children, Roland considered her as his mom and, now, because of this accident, she had lost everything. Roland passed away, she had lost her baby boy and she didn't know if her baby girl would survive. The only thing this accident had left her was Robin. How could she even survive after that ? She blamed herself for what happened because, if she hadn't talked to Robin, he wouldn't have looked at her, and maybe he would have seen the other car just in time to avoid it.

30 minutes later, when Robin got into her hospital room, Regina couldn't even look at him in the eyes. She couldn't stop blaming herself.

\- « Hello, milady..

\- ...

\- Regina, look at me.. Regina please. Please I need you by my side. I have no other reason to live for if you let me down.

\- I can't.. Robin, because of me, our future son is dead, your son is dead. And our little girl, we don't even know if she'll survive to all of this.

\- Stop blaming yourself for that Regina. This is not your fault. You haven't killed them. The other man in the other car have.

\- Robin, how can you be so okay with all of this ?

\- You think I'm okay with all this ? Robin said with tears in his eyes. You think that it doesn't kill me to know that my little four years old son is dead ? You think that I'm okay with the fact that I'll never see his beautiful smile, hear his funny laugh, see his puppy face when he doesn't have what he wants anymore ? You think knowing that we won't have the boy we were expecting doesn't make me sad and angry against the guy in the other car ? You think I'm okay with the fact that we'll never see him growing up, walking, smiling, hearing his first words, seeing his first steps, his first girlfriend.. You think I'm okay with the fact that our little girl will probably not survive ? And, you think that doesn't kill me to see you here, with all your injuries ? Because it does. You're hurt, I'm hurt. We both are. And I can't deal with it. And the worst part is that I can't do anything. But we will overcome this. Together. Because we should do everything together. Look Regina, I won't let you down. I never will. Because I want you in my life. Forever. But for that, you need to stop blaming yourself for what you haven't done. And you need to believe in you, in us. You need to have faith.

I hope our little girl will survive and I think she will because I've faith. I know she can. If she is as strong as her mother, she will. Regina, she needs you, she needs us. And I need you too. We will be okay. It will take time to overcome our loss but we will. Because we love each other. And our love is strong and powerful. Just the fact that we fell in love with each other 3 times, in 3 different realms is a proof that we will end up together, that we will be strong enough to overcome every obstacles that will be on our path... I love you. And I know you love me too, so now, look at me, and tell me we WILL overcome all of this side by side.

\- We will. »

* * *

After few days, Regina was finally allowed to stand up and to go to see her little girl. She didn't even have a name, they just called her "Princess". When Regina went next to her baby, it brought tears to her eyes. Happy tears but Sad tears too. She put her hands where she was supposed to and touched her little girl one's.

« Hello my princess. Oh you're so beautiful. I'm so sorry for what happened to us. I know you were good in my belly and I'm so sorry you had to go out earlier than we were expecting. But you're strong my love. You're as strong as your father and I know you will overcome all of this because I hope you will. I have faith. Please my love, I need you to breathe by your own. I need you to come back home with us. Your father are waiting for us to come back home. Please love, we need you with us. We need you to live. We love you. »

* * *

One week later, the little was girl finally able to breathe by herself and was good enough to go back home with her parents. When Regina and Robin left the hospital, they went into home. They just went upstairs, in the baby's room. Robin had finished it, he had taken the other bed off and everything was done for their princess. They put her in her bed and Regina and Robin looked at her.

\- « Hope.

\- What ?

\- I think we should name her Hope.

\- That's really beautiful but why ? We're not the Charmings.

\- I know but, you remember when I told you I wanted another child, but with you this time ? I told you that this could be the symbol of hope, hope in second chances. Regina, with her, we now have a second chance to re build our family. She have lived because we have had hope, we have kept hoping for her to live. Don't you think this is a pretty good name for her ? A beautiful symbol right ?

\- I hadn't even thought about this but you're right. There she is. Our beautiful princess. Hope Hood Mills.

\- You see.. Finally, maybe it isn't all about timing. Maybe it's all about Hope. »


End file.
